


Prank

by orphan_account



Series: Marvel ships i'm going down with [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, Protective Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: Clint and Natasha are the best agents in shield, even though Natasha just became an agent and thats a fact. Those two together gained alot of enemies in the agecy real quick, who wouldn't mind seeing the two suffer. Lets see what happens when some agents decides to play a 'harmless prank' on Clint, lets just say neither Clint or Natasha are too happy about it.Natasha is mentioned but have like  2 linesRearranged story:Natasha and clint are both 21 years old here, Natsha just became a agent of shield like 1 week ago and alot of people dont trust her and are scared of her. As they should be, also Clint has been a agent for 2 years.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Series: Marvel ships i'm going down with [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184513
Kudos: 7





	Prank

.....................................................................................

**"Agent Barton report to my office immediately"!**

Fury's authoritive voice ranged through the intercoms of room 12, where Clint was was teaching the new commers about what to expect when you steal an enemy agents cheeseburger.

As the class humourous voices died down by the voice of fury, Clint barton in all his glory, voice was the only one heard in the conference room where the teaching was being held.

"Alright guys, i'll let agent Anne here take over for the rest of the day i hope we all could be friends and fight some crime together. Maybe even steal someones food", he says jokingly as he dispearsed from the group headed towards fury door.

As Barton was walking towards fury's office, he couldn't help but think about how he felt the most calm, friendly, and comfortable with the newbies than the people he'd known since he joined S.H.I.E.L.D. All the older agents were always scared or upset that he had made it to top agent and level 12 agent in only months. Maybe S.H.I.E.L.D would've had some better agents if most of them weren't acting liking hormonial teenagers.

He then let his thoughts drift away as he entered fury's office with a hard knock. As he opened the steel door to the all brown(literally) office, there sat Fury at the center looking unbothered and calm as always.

"Yes sir"

"Agent Barton i need you to teach team x again, Agent Hill is helping the second batch of newbies", fury's says looking down at all his paper work.

Team x, the exact people on that team are the ones that have been making it hard for Clint every since he became S.H.I.E.L.D top agent. He knew why fury assigned him to work with them, to teach those agents that you will get know where in life worrying about others.

Also for him to stand up to them, he never cared of what they called him because its just words that have no power unless he gave them power. Fury and Coulson thinks he should whoop some ass so they could leave him alone, but he never actually cared so much to do so. 

Clint knows, if Natasha ever found out, Clint and everyone who ever messed with him would be in a shit load of trouble. Thats why Clint and Natasha never eat in the cafe, one because of Clint 'fans', about everyone are scared of her, so they just eat at his dorms.(which is not allowed but who cares) He may have only known the red head for two weeks but he trusts her and feel the most comfortable with her more than anyone at S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Yes sir, i'll leave now"

"And Barton, good work", fury nods at him, not even looking up at Clinf

"Thank you sir", he says walking out the room smiling to himself.

.......................................................................................

"Alright listen up, were doing hand to hand combat lession 20", Clint yells the order to a bunch of "adults" who look like they have better things to do.

**"Barton do you even know how to fight without your little bows and arrow" ,** agent Mark, Clints biggest hater snarked out making the whole group laugh in response.

Clint just rolled his eyes before blowing his whistle snapping the group out of there bubble.

"Everyone get into a group of 3, one person learns fight the other 2 , then switch until everyones had a chance to fight 1 to 2".

After giving out that order, he heard his name being called from down the hall and knew who it was immediately, there in her favorite skin tight suit was Natasha with a blank face walking towards him.

He knew Natasha never showed her emotions on her face unless someone annoyed her. With him it was different for her, like she could be herself around him. He waved at her lightly, his smile drift slightly as he see her expression change quick.

Everything happened so fast, before Clint could say anything he felt gallons of water being splashed on top of him making him cough hard.

He gasped softly, chills going all through his body, shuttering like crazy. He tried wiping his eyes so he could see better, but he couldn't hear a thing, he then began panicking it was written all on his face.

He then opened his eyes quickly, not caring about anyone watching, he suddenly kneeled down soaking wet, started grabbing the wet tiled floor, searching with his hands for his hearing aids.

His mind thinking of all bad solutions he couldn't help but let out a small 'ugh' as the water now burns his eyes as he blinks. Through all the chaos in his head he felt a familiar hand touch his naked shoulder blade softly.

His red eyes and water face looked up and saw Natasha who was giving him a small but meaningful smile. She knew what he was looking for, thats why she didn't kill anybody yet. She knelt down on the wet floor and gently placed his( thankfully)waterproof hearing aids in his ears.

He was still looking at her as she slidded them on, now hearing again, he smiled at her happily.

"Thank you", he says low only her being able to hear.

" **No problem** "

His ears finally working, he heard the commotion right beside him and turned his eyes away from the red head to see his class, head down in shame as Maria gives them the business.

" **What do you all have to say for yourself, especially the ring leader Mark"**

At that name clint shot up, already angry that some of his own collegues would do anything like that. Everyone knew his hearing aids were not waterproof, that is why one of Fury's friend name Tony made some special ones for him he just got today. No one knew that, so them doing that little prank would've possibly electrocuted Clint and broke his aids.

" **We didn't mean any harm, we were just playing a prank on our friend agent Barton her",** agent Mark says innocently as he points to a upset Clint and a enraged Natasha who just walked up towards the group.

Maria gives Clint and Natasha a small genuine smile before turning her face into dissapointment as she looks at the group.

 **"Apologise to Barton Mark and you are suspended for 2 weeks",** Maria yells authoritively.

 **"I'm sorry agent Barton truly",** mark states looking sincere which even Maria knew was fake.

Everyone then turned towards Clint awaiting his response.

Clint turned his eyes took look at Natasha who was staring attentivemy at him getting the message.

" I forgive you, i cant stay mad at you but maybe if you do my laundrey for 2 weeks i'll feel better", he says lookibg at Maria with puppy eyes who's definetly trying not to laugh 

Before Mark could protest a **'DONE'** was heard from Maria's mouth.

Maria was telling the other agents there punishment, Mark giving glares towards Clint which didn't go unnoticed by Natasha. Before chaos broke loose Natasha spoke before doing something only Clint expected.

**"One more thing"**

A loud cracking and grunt of Mark falling down, who's nose just got broken echoed through out the room making the other agents gasp in shock.

**"Do it again and i'll beat your ass"**

**................................................................................**


End file.
